Our Victorian Princess
by Kyaramero
Summary: In 1924, Princess Victoria is the heir of the Vallière royal family, who is a practical genius. While locked up in her room, which is actually a tower, she begins to invent a machine that is supposed to transport you from one place to another, however, due to a mishap, the machine accidentally transports her to Namimori, in the present day. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Our Victorian Princess**

**Summary:**In 1924, Princess Victoria is the heir of the Vallière royal family, who is a practical genius. While locked up in her room, which is actually a tower, she begins to invent a machine that is supposed to transport you from one place to another, however, due to a mishap, the machine accidentally transports her to Namimori, in the present day. Now Tsuna and co must find a way to get her back to her time.

**Warnings:**

**-OCs**

**-Swearing**

**-Violence**

**-Mahou shoujos (magical girls) [LOL Just kidding, seriously... Just kidding..]**

**-Gore**

**Pairings: OCxOC, Slight one sided BelxOC, TsunaxKyoko**

* * *

**Prologue-**

**Author:Ahem. Just so you all know, this is not OC x anyone, other than a slight one sided Bel x OC, because well... He's a prince, she's a princess... Yeah, but they will not, I repeat WILL NOT end up with each other.**

**Bel:Ushishishi~ And why is that?**

**Victoria:Because, I dislike disgusting fools like you.**

**Bel:Ushishi~ How dare you speak to a prince like that? Shall I kill you?**

**Victoria:Hmph. You really are impudent, aren't you?**

**Author:STOP FIGHTING AND JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Victoria:Tch... Fumiku-san does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if she did, it wouldn't be the same... She only owns me, Yuji, and herself.**

**Author:Well said Victoria, well said.**

**Bel:Ushishishi~ The prince could've done better~**

**Author:Anyways, this prologue is basically information or whatever about Victoria's current life-style.**

* * *

"Princess Victoria, please wake up."one of the maids called, opening the satin curtains. The morning sunlight shone on the sleeping princess' face, causing her eyes to open. She squinted, and covered her eyes, the sunlight was hurting her eyes.

"Ngh..."she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Princess Victoria, the king and queen have left the country for some important business, and have left you a schedule."the maid said, handing the girl a long scroll of paper.

The list said:

_7 AM-7:30 Breakfast_

_7:30-8:00 Studying_

_8:00-9:00 Dress Fitting_

_9:00-10:00 Fencing Practice_

_10:00-11:00 Ballroom Dancing Practice_

_11:00-12:00 Piano Lessons_

_12:00-1:00 Lunch and Break_

_1:00-2:00 Violin Lessons_

_2:00-3:00 Studying_

_3:00-4:00 Horseback Riding_

_4:00-5:00 Art Lessons_

_5:00-6:00 Dinner_

_6:00-7:00 Break_

_8:00 Bedtime_

Victoria sighed. It wasn't a surprise they left her a schedule with everything she already knew she had to do. She remembered it all by heart. She would be studying and learning all day, like a proper princess should, and her feet would ache at the end of the day. Who's wouldn't, walking back and forth in heels all day.

"Very well.."Victoria sat on the edge of her bed, as the maid lay some clothes next to her. Princesses always wear gowns, don't they? They have to look their best, and must always wear the finest fabrics, the finest silks, the finest accessories, the finest shoes, the finest clothing.

"Breakfast is ready, so please do come down whenever you want Princess Victoria."the maid bowed and left the room. Victoria sighed once again, and dressed herself in the pink, frilly, lacy clothing. It's not that she disliked the gowns or anything, if she did, she'd feel bad to have her personal tailor work his pants off just to make it. What she disliked, was having to put on the layers.

First the bloomers, then the petticoat, then the dress, then the corset, and when it's chilly, the shawl. After that, she would have to put on her shoes, which had a 2 inch high heel on it. How painful, taking 10 minutes just to dress, no, maybe 20. That would mean she only had 10 minutes left to eat breakfast, no, make that 5, since it takes 5 minutes to get downstairs and to the dining room.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Victoria walked out of her room, down the hall, which was like a maze, down the long flight of stairs, and to the kitchen.

"Good morning Princess Victoria!"the maids greeted, bowing. Victoria ignored them and sat down in her usual seat, a seat far away from where her parents usually sat.

"Today's breakfast consists of poached eggs, smoked sausage, bacon, ham, gougère filledwith ham and bacon and eggs, and blueberry muffins. There are also croissants, so please help yourself."another maid said, setting several plates down in front of Victoria.

"Hm... Are you trying to fatten me while my parents are gone again? **[1]**"Victoria asked, raising an eyebrow. The maids nodded, "I see. Very well. Thank you for the food."she said, and started to eat to her heart's content, especially the pastries.

It was a good five minutes, and she had already eaten all of her food, not to mention she finished a whole basket of croissants and muffins all by herself.

"We hope it was to your liking Princess Victoria."several maids said in unison, as they picked up the dishes and took them into the kitchen.

"It was delicious. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be in the library."Victoria stood up and walked towards the royal library. It was actually a large library made just for her, filled with books ranging from history, to old fairy tales. It had several desks, which made it look like an old fashioned classroom. This was Victoria's favorite place to be in the whole castle.

"I suppose I shall study history... Then Latin."Victoria said, as she climbed the ladder and gathered at least 10 to 15 books from the shelf. She sat at a nearby desk and started to study.

**~ Victoria Vallière ~**

It was finally dinner time, and Victoria proceeded into the dining room, where maids and butlers greeted her.

"Tonight's dinner will be Steak au poivre, with Mille-feuille, and Profiterole for dessert."a butler smiled and he set the plates down in front of Victoria, who began to eat. She adored her pastries, no, she adored anything sweets, unless of course, she was allergic. That's nothing to adore.

After dinner was her break, in which she could relax and do anything she wanted, but she had to take a bath afterwards. Victoria went to the lower chamber of the castle, going down further until she reached a door. She took a her necklace out from under her dress, which had a jey hanging from it, and unlocked the door.

She lit the room and stood in front of a machine like thing, which she had been working on since she was 12, and now after 3 years, her invention was almost complete. All she had to do was find a way to power it.

"Now I'll finally be able to leave this horrid castle."she muttered quietly to herself, smiling. Oh how she wanted to escape this castle badly and be free, just like in those fairy tales she read in her library. "All I need is to power it.."she thought for a while, and came to a conclusion.

"There's a rainstorm tomorrow, and it's probable that there will be thunder and lighting! I've found a way to power my machine!"she exclaimed, excited. The best part? Her parents weren't here, so they wouldn't be able to question her whereabouts every time her break came up.

She checked the time on her grandfather clock. 6:30. She had to take a bath before bed, or else she wouldn't be a proper princess. Sighing, she reluctantly left her secret room, and went back to the main floor, up the stairs, through the hall, and back into her bedroom. She went into the bathroom and put water in the tub, also adding in rose petals. She relaxed in the tub and thought about how wonderful it would be to finally leave.

**~ Victoria Vallière ~**

The next morning, it was the same routine. Today's breakfast was pretty much the same, albeit the gougère. Dinner was also the same, and it consisted of the same dishes, much to Victoria's boredom. She wanted at least one of the dishes to change once in a while.

It was finally time for her break, and she was in her room. She had packed all of her dresses, leaving ones she didn't fit or ones that were tattered or ripped, and put them in her suitcase. She also packed her accessories, headdresses, bonnets, hats, coats, shoes, etc.

In another suitcase, were very expensive tea sets, expensive tea, her snacks that she hid in a cabinet, and her large, pink bunny plush her father made for her when she was little.

She had one more suitcase, actually, it was a large trunk, which held many of her favorite books. She wouldn't dare leave them behind, she treasured them too much.

Wiping the sweat off of her royal face, she sighed in relief. "Goodness... I never thought escaping a castle that you've been locked up in your whole life would be this much work..."and she entered a secret door, using her key to the secret room in the chamber. She had a long way down, but it was well worth it. She heaved her luggage carefully down the stone steps, all the way to her secret room.

"Thank goodness!"she exclaimed, setting down her luggage and sitting on the cold, stone floor. She had never worked so much in her life! She looked out the window, listening to the hard rain pitter-patter. Thunder cracked, lightning stuck, and Victoria smiled. She immediately hopped out of place and walked over to the machine, which wasn't plugged in.

Carefully, she timed the strikes of the thunder and lightning, so she wouldn't get electrocuted, and plugged it in. Then, lighting stuck, and the machine was successfully powered.

"I-I've done it.. I actually did it."she basked in glory, and pressed buttons, pulled levers, etc, and all of a sudden, there was a flash of light. The machine started to malfunction, and Victoria stepped back cautiously. "This isn't good. The lightning is too powerful, it's causing the machine to malfuction!"she cried, and then everything suddenly turned white.

"So this is the price I pay for trying to escape? Huh?"she muttered quietly, as she awaited her fate.

* * *

**Author:Victoria, you're a dunce.**

**Victoria:Hmph, you're impudent.**

**Author:I wouldn't mind being a princess damn it, getting luxury.**

**Victoria:It may seem all fun and relaxing, but it isn't! Now explain the [1] you marked!**

**Author:Fine, fine..**

**[1]As a princess, Victoria needs to maintain a diet so she does not become, well, overweight. This dietary plan was set up specifically by her father, and she wanted to object but couldn't. Every now and then when her parents are out for business, the servants stuff her with many dishes and pastries.**


	2. Yuji Matsuyama

**Our Victorian Princess**

**Summary:**In 1924, Princess Victoria is the heir of the Vallière royal family, who is a practical genius. While locked up in her room, which is actually a tower, she begins to invent a machine that is supposed to transport you from one place to another, however, due to a mishap, the machine accidentally transports her to Namimori, in the present day. Now Tsuna and co must find a way to get her back to her time.

**Warnings:**

**-OCs**

**-Swearing**

**-Violence**

**-Mahou shoujos (magical girls) [LOL Just kidding, seriously... Just kidding..]**

**-Gore**

**Pairings: OCxOC, Slight one sided BelxOC, TsunaxKyoko**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Yuji Matsuyama**

**Author:Victoria... Have you ever thought of learning Japanese?**

**Victoria:What is Japanese? I speak French, not Japanese.**

**Author:You can still learn it.**

**Victoria:*sighs*You're really dense... Author does not own KHR, otherwise everyone would be magical girls.**

**Author:Let's do an example! Victoria!**

**Victoria:NO!**

**Author:C'mon!**

**Victoria:... Tch... -_- My heart unlock. Amulet Heart. Blah blah blah.**

**Author:Pfft... Haha! **

**Victoria:Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to kill my creator.**

* * *

Yuji was walking home from his private school, Vallière Academy, which was named after the royal family Vallière. Vallière Academy isn't a normal academy, but a prestigious academy for those who come from a line of French, Italian, and German blood. It has over 2,000 students in each division.

"Geez... I can't believe people are avoiding me again.."the young man sighed as he sat on the chair in front of the table.

"Let me guess, they still think you're a lolicon?"Miyako, Yuji's older sister, asked as she poured him a cup of iced tea.

"Yeah... Seriously! I'm not a lolicon! Where'd they get that idea? !"he cried, slamming his head on the table. Miyako sweat dropped and walked into the kitchen.

"Probably because you hang out around little kids a lot."Miyako laughed, putting a pink frilly apron on. The younger boy groaned and chugged the beverage down, as if it were alcohol.

"That's not funny nee-san! What if _you_ were being called a lolicon?"Miyako took a second to think and smiled.

"I'd appreciate it!"she replied, causing Yuji to raise an eyebrow. "Kidding, kidding! Haha. So Yuji, I was going to make curry tonight, but we ran out of potatoes. Could you go pick some up at the grocery store?"

"Fine... Don't be surprised if I bring something else home."he joked, putting on a coat and taking an umbrella. He walked to the grocery store, where he saw a few of his classmates.

"Hey, isn't that Yuji Matsuyama?"one student whispered.

"He's probably here to buy candy to lure in little kids."another giggled.

"Let's wait here and see what he buys!"the last student exclaimed. Yuji sighed and walked to get the potatoes, and came back to pay for it. As he was about to walk out, he heard the students again.

"Potatoes? This guy's weird."

"Why would you trick kids into your car with potatoes?"

"I don't know, I would've gone."the other two students stared at that one, raising an eyebrow at him. "What?

******~ Victoria Vallière ~**

As Yuji was on his way home, he decided to take a shortcut through the alley. Surely if his classmates saw him, they'd become suspicious, but luckily, they weren't present.

"Man... I'm not a lolicon, and I don't lure kids in with potatoes! What idiot would do tha-"he was cut off when his foot hit something. He looked down, only to be horrified. "A.. A corpse!"he cried, slamming into the wall beside him. It was a girl, who looked about 5 feet tall, wearing a very old fashioned dress. "H-huh? I-it's moving!"Yuji cringed as, but he calmed down when he noticed she was breathing, but heavily.

"Il... fait... froid"she muttered, as she took heavy breaths.

"O-oi! Are you alright?"Yuji asked, rushing to her side. He felt her forehead. _Warm_. "She'll catch a fever... Huh? Suitcase?.. A-and a giant trunk? !"Yuji sweat dropped. He had no choice, he didn't want to leave her. Since no one comes through this alley, he decided to leave her belongings, or whoevers it was, here for now, and come back for it later. "I guess I really _am_ bringing something home.."and he picked her up bridal style.

He grabbed the bag and umbrella, somehow able to cover both of them, and he walked home, getting strange stares. He couldn't tell if it was because of her clothing, her long hair, because he was holding her, or because he was a 'lolicon' to most.

**~ Victoria Vallière ~**

"N-nee-san! I'm home!"Yuji called, trying to open the door. Out of nowhere, Miyako swung the door open, eyes wide when she saw Yuji carrying a girl.

"Yuji? !"

"Ehehe..."

.

.

.

Yuji laid the girl on the sofa, putting several blankets on her. Miyako put a towel on her head and checked her temperature.

"She doesn't have a fever, but she's starting to burn up. Where in the world did you find her?"Miyako asked worriedly. Yuji stared at the girl with sad eyes.

"In the alley. I was walking when I accidentally kicked her. When I saw her, I couldn't help but want to save her... Sorry nee-san.."Yuji's head lowered, feeling a bit guilty. Maybe he should've just left her there. No, that's not good either, what if she actually died?

"It's fine, but... Never mind, I'm going to cook dinner, watch over her until then."Miyako sighed, walking into the kitchen. Yuji continued staring at the girl.

_'Just who is she? She looks a little familiar, but I can't recall...'_he thought, trying to remember when he saw her, or if he met her before.

"Ngh..."Yuji turned his attention to the girl. She started to move, and her eyes opened slowly, revealing violet eyes. She looked up at Yuji, and her eyes immediately widened. "W-who are you? ! Where am I? !"she asked, sitting up.

"A-ah, I'm Yuji Matsuyama! Y-you're in my house!"Yuji answered, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Yuji, what's wrong?"Miyako called, running back into the living room. "Ah, she's awake!"

"W-where am I? Where is this? I'm alive? Is this a dream?"the girl asked, mostly to herself.

"No, this is real.. But, who are _you_?"Yuji asked. The girl blushed, forgetting her manners. She coughed and sat up straight, hands folded on her lap.

"Excuse my sudden outburst. I am Princess Victoria Vallière."she replied, causing Yuji and Miyako's mouths to drop.

"W-what? Princess?"Miyako's eye twitched. Never in her life had she met a princess, let alone anyone from a higher class before.

"That's where I remember you from! You're Princess Victoria, otherwise known as the Violet-eyed Sorcière Mystique!"Yuji exclaimed, surprising both Victoria and Miyako.

"Sorcière Mystique? Boy, I do not know what you are talking about. I can assure you I have violet eyes, but I am not a mystical sorceress."Victoria said sternly.

"What are you talking about Yuji? You know her?"Miyako asked, curious.

"No, not really... We were learning about her in school 5 months ago, while we were learning about the 19th century. She was the princess of France, and a well known sorcerer."Yuji explained.

"Yuji, how can she be a 19th century princess when she's right here, in front of our eyes? !"Miyako raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she's a sorcerer, so it could be possible that she somehow transported herself to our time... Right?"Yuji asked, not sure himself. The two looked at Victoria, who was in deep thought.

"No, I'm not sure.. I was making a machine that would transport me, but not to a different time, but out of my castle."Victoria said

"A machine? That sounds interesting... Ah! I got it! If you want to go back home, all you have to do is make another one, right? Then you can go home!"Miyako exclaimed. Yuji nodded in agreement, but both their facial expressions changed to worried ones when they saw Victoria's head down.

"The thing is... I don't want to go back home. If anything, I'd rather stay here."Victoria sighed. "How would you feel having to get up at 7 in the morning, then spend the rest of your day doing studies and dress fittings? I barely have time for myself, and when I do, it's to build the wretched machine."

"Eeek! That sounds terrible! And I thought _I_ had it bad."Yuji shivered at the thought of doing all that.. Aside from the dress fitting.

"Then if you don't want to go home..."Miyako smirked. Yuji turned pale, knowing what she was going to say.

"Onee-san, I don't think that's-"

"You can stay with us!"Miyako finished her previous sentence, causing Yuji to facepalm.

"E-eh? Are you sure? I do not want to be a burden."Victoria blushed, a bit embarrassed that they offered.

"Of course! We wouldn't have it any other way! Royalty in our apartment!"Miyako was in a fantasy world, which consisted of her treating Victoria like a little sister, dressing her up, playing tea party, all the things she couldn't, or maybe did, do with Yuji.

"T-then I'm happy to be in your care. I shall try not to be a burden."Victoria smiled. Then she realized something. "My luggage! W-where is it? !"

"Oh, I left it in the alleywa- ooof!"he grunted, as Victoria kicked his stomach. "Ow! What was that for?"

"How dare you leave my luggage out in this rainy weather? Do you have any idea what is in those trunks and cases? !"Victoria shouted, obviously angry.

"Yuji, that's no good. Go retrieve her luggage, and be careful. There could be something valuable in there."Miyako scolded. Was Yuji the only one who cares that he nearly had his guts kicked out of him?

"B-but onee-san! Do you know how big those trunks look? ! It'd take me at least 2 hours to get home!"Yuji protested. Miyako sighed.

"Men are so useless. Fine, I'll go get it. Take care of Victoria-chan while I'm out."Miyako said, putting on a coat and grabbing an umbrella. "Oh, and finish cooking too."

10 minutes had passed since Miyako left, and there was an awkward silence. It continued on for another few minutes, until Victoria's stomach growled, causing her to turn bright red.

"Are you hungry?"Yuji asked, a smile plastered onto his face. Victoria turned her head to the side and clenched her fists.

"S-so what if I am?"she replied, her blush going from bright red, to dark. Yuji softly chuckled at her behavior. _'A typical tsundere. Though I'm surprised they had those in the 19th century.'_ he thought to himself.

"Let's go to the kitchen, shall we?"he asked, holding his hand out. Victoria stared at his hand, frowned, and got up herself.

"Hmph."

"I'll have to finish where onee-san left off, so it will take a while."Yuji said, as they both walked into the kitchen.

**~Victoria Vallière~**

Yuji had barely finished cooking when Miyako got home. She carefully set the luggage on the living room floor and walked into the kitchen. Yuji was setting the plates, while Victoria was sitting in the chair. _'Hehe~ Her feet don't even reach the ground! How adorable!'_ Miyako thought. If Victoria heard that, she probably would've thrown a tantrum.

"Onee-san? ! You were able to bring it in only 40 minutes? !"Yuji asked, wide eyed. Miyako nodded.

"It's called a taxi Yuji."she smirked, causing him to facepalm. _'Why didn't I think of that?_ !'

"Ah, anyways, I just finished dinner. Are you alright with curry?"Yuji asked, as he poured the curry onto the rice.

"Curry? What is curry? I've never seen this liquidy substance before!"she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling at the dish. Miyako and Yuji look at each other, then broke out into laughter.

"You've never eaten curry before?"Miyako asked, and Victoria shook her head.

"No. The chefs in my castle serve me poached eggs, smoked sausage, bacon, ham, gougère filled with ham and bacon and eggs, blueberry muffins, and croissants for breakfast. For lunch they serve me soup, and for dinner they serve me Steak au poivre, with Mille-feuille, and Profiterole."she said.

"Uh-huh... So you eat all that every single day?"Yuji asked.

"No, when my parents are gone, they only serve me poached eggs and smoked sausage for breakfast, soup for dinner, and Steak au poivre. It's to keep my diet, but when they're gone, the chefs cook extra."Victoria explained.

"Wow, that's a bit sad... But eat curry! It tastes good!"Miyako was eager to see Victoria's expression as she ate a new dish she had never eaten before.

"A-ah.. Okay."Victoria sweat dropped. Yuji and Miyako sat down and began eating, but Victoria didn't move an inch.

"What's wrong Victoria? Aren't you hungry?"Yuji asked. Victoria nodded, but kept still. "Is it that.. They feed it to you?"

"O-of course not! That's absurd! I-it's merely too hot, so I'm waiting for it to cool down!"Victoria protested.

"Alright, alright. Then here."Yuji chuckled, taking a spoonful of her curry, he blew on it. "Say 'Ah'."

"W-what? !"Victoria was blushing madly.

"Victoria, just say "Ah". It won't hurt you."Yuji insisted.

"F-fine..."she gave up, and opened her mouth wide, saying "ah". Miyako watched in amusement as Victoria swallowed.

"So?"Miyako waited for the reaction. Victoria's eyes sparkled, and she smiled.

"It's delicious!"she exclaimed. "Yuji! More!"she demanded.

"Hai, hai. Douzo."he said, feeding her. On the inside, Victoria knew she had lost her dignity, having someone feed her, but on the outside, she was all for it.

"Haha, Victoria-chan looks so cute! Just like a child!"Miyako giggled, causing Victoria to become teary-eyed.

"I-I'm not.. S-small! I-I'm not short! I-I'm not a child!"she sobbed.

"A-ah sorry Victoria-chan, it's just that.. You're so cute!"Miyako apologized, hugging her. Yuji sweat dropped as he finished his own dinner, which was already cold, since he was busy feeding Victoria.

"I-it's fine.."Victoria sniffled, wiping her tears.

"Ah, that's right! We have to enroll Victoria-chan into school! She can't sit here and do nothing all day."Miyako said.

"True... Where are you going to enroll her?"Yuji asked.

"Am I going to the same school as Yuji?"Victoria asked.

"No, that's a private school that's hard to get into. It would take a while to enroll you since you have to take an exam to get in, not to mention I need all your information and things like that. For now... You'll go to Namimori Middle."Miyako smiled.

"And for the time being Victoria, I'll take you to school and walk home with you on my way back, alright?"Yuji offered.

"Sure... Achoo!"Victoria sneezed, covering her nose.

"Oh no! Yuji, I'll be back, I'm going to get a bath ready for Victoria-chan. Go get her clothes."Miyako said, running to the bathroom.

"Alright Victoria, let's go get your clothes."he sighed, walking to the living room with Victoria. He tried to open the trunk, but couldn't figure out how to.

Victoria sighed and opened the suitcase, which was filled with her finest, puffiest, and very expensive gowns. Basically, every gown (besides the ones she left) that she owned.

"W-what's with all these dresses and accessories? Don't you have normal clothes? !"Yuji cried.

"This was what we wore back home, what would you consider normal?"she asked, taking out a nightgown.

"Right..."Yuji sweat dropped. Miyako came and took Victoria to the bathroom, leaving Yuji to finally relax. "Life's not going to be the same..."he sighed, laying down on the couch.

* * *

**Me:Holy adhkjrb this chapter is long as fork.**

**Victoria:*sighs***

**Me:Guys, you seriously don't know how many times I almost typed 'Victorica' or 'Victorique' instead of 'Victoria'. (only some people who watch a certain anime will get this)**

**Victoria:Aren't you going to explain anything?**

**Me:Well I didn't place the [] Markers, so why should I? **

**Victoria:...**

**Me:Sorry for being a bad author guys ;A; But I found this REALLY great pastry shop near my school, and I couldn't get myself away... So far, $200 down the drain... *sighs* This is all your fault middle school registration.. But I guess if you're wondering about something, I'll explain it to you, just review or PM me! For now, let's go eat cake Victoria!**

**Victoria:KEIKI!**


End file.
